


Moon, beach and sweet sex - Malec

by MalecWinchester



Series: Malec one-shots by MalecWinchester [4]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Daddy Alec, Honeymoon, Lace Panties, Loving Husbands, M/M, Princess Magnus, Sweet Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: They go on their honeymoon and enjoy the advantages of a private island.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec one-shots by MalecWinchester [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Moon, beach and sweet sex - Malec

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT WARNING, and I'm back.

"Here we are Alexander, our honeymoon!" Magnus said as they walked out the portal to the private island straight after the wedding and Alec chuckled pleased with the location. Magnus took Alec's hand and ran to the house with him happily and excitedly as Alec followed smiling at his beautiful husband.

Magnus and Alec looked around the stunning and beautiful house happily, the modern open planned living room and kitchen looked nice with the main colour theme being a light grey. The dinning table is between the kitchen and living room with a gorgeous crystal Chandelier centre of the whole room. Magnus danced around happily.

Alec walked down the room to the door to the bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and this room has a burgundy undertone with silk sheets and long curtains. Magnus filled behind him and kisses him hungrily. "All ours for a week, mmmm I have a task for you my Shadowhunter." Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips as he hummed.

Magnus leaned up and whispered into Alec's ear lowly. "Fuck me on all the furniture in this house, even outside for sailors to see that I'm yours." Alec growled possessively and lifted Magnus up by his ass and walks to the counter with some ornaments kissing him roughly. Magnus moaned happily as he grinned his hips up onto Alec's crotch desperately and Alec let out a hungry groan, unbuttoned Magnus' tuxedo jacket hungrily and rips the last button off as he kissed him hungrily.

Alec trailed his mouth down to Magnus' neck and sucks hungrily as Magnus moans loudly, Magnus threads his fingers through Alec's hair tightly and arches back at Alec's lips. Alec grinned as he started to unbuttoned Magnus' shirt hungrily, he watched Magnus' mouth open wide as he took his shirt off completely. 

"Put that mouth to good use ~princess~" Alec said as Magnus whispered happily going down on his knees in front of Alexander and unbuckles his trousers hungrily, tugging his trousers and boxers down for Alec's half hard cock slapping him on the cheek. Magnus purrs and licks the underside of his cock and kisses his head softly as Alec moans gently.

"Fuck baby!" Alec cursed as Magnus took as much as Alec's cock as possible in his mouth and Alec gripped Magnus' hair tightly at the pleasure, Magnus smirked at himself proudly as he started to deepthoat Alec skillfully watching his Shadowhunter's legs buckled then uses magic to keep Alec pinned to the wall. Alec gasped at the cool feeling of Magnus' magic holding his legs steady as Magnus' hands fondled with his balls still deepthroating.

"Fuckk Magsss shit! I'm close!" Alec moaned as he pulled Magnus off his cock and rips his own tuxedo jacket and shirt off staring at Magnus hungrily. Magnus bit his lip as he pulled his trousers down slowly revealing black frilly lacey panties winks up at Alexander and he bend down over the counter with a seductive purr. 

"Fuck me." Magnus says as Alec kneels down behind Magnus and kisses his ass cheeks hungrily sucking and biting them. Magnus moaned loudly as he shakes his ass a little for Alec and heard Alec growl in approval. Alec pulled his cheeks apart and licks Magnus’ hole through panties hearing Magnus moan in pleasure, this encouraged Alec as he slid a finger into Magnus’ hole with his tongue and Magnus gripped the counter in pleasure moaning loud. 

“Ooooooh Aleccc!! Pleaseee fuck meeee!!” Magnus moaned out to his alpha like husband as Alec grinned against his hole and pulled his finger and tongue out of Magnus, standing up behind Magnus brushing his hard cock against Magnus’ tight hole as Magnus purrs. “How can I say no to such a pretty ~Princess~ like you.” Alec said huskily as he pulled the small panties to the side and pushed his cock in slowly as Magnus threw his head back in delight at the stretch that his husband’s cock gives him every time he enters and this is Magnus’ favourite part of sex as well as orgasming.

“Oooooh fuck yesss daddyyyyy!!” Magnus let out a scream as Alec’s cock hit his pleasure spot instantly and Alec grinned against Magnus’ neck.”Like that Princess? Like how I always find your special spot as soon as I enter?” Alec grumbled happy with the pleased whimper he got from Magnus and he strokes Magnus’ ass cheeks slapping them adding pleasure. “Daddyyyyy please moveeee!” Magnus moaned prettily for his husband as Alec groaned happy and began to move in and out slowly making sure not to hurt Magnus. 

Magnus must admit to himself that fucking against hard wood surfuces was a bad ideas without cushions but he didn’t care because his husband feels so good inside him so he bucked himself back onto Alec making thursts harder and louder. Alec grunted happy and leans over to suck Magnus’ neck hungrily fucking him faster and harder making Magnus see stars.

Alec gripped one hand around Magnus’ hip and the other hand is palming Magnus through his soaked panties as he moaned louder. “Godddddd Alex-Alexanderrrrrr!!!” Alec loved how loud Magnus can get and always felt good about himself when Magnus loses his voice the morning after sex, to him the louder Magnus gets the more hard and close to cumming he is which to Alec is an amazing thing. Alec pulls out of Magnus and before Magnus can beg Alec slams back in hard making Magnus gasp out loudly at the intense pleasure.

“Mmmm- Oooooh- Fuckkk- Yesss Alecccc!!” Magnus screamed as Alec kept fucking him at a fast hard rhythm. Alec lifted Magnus’ legs around his waist knowing Magnus is very flexible and pushes Magnus against the nearest wall with his chest pressed against the wall hard and started up the hard rhythm again making Magnus scream in deep pleasure. Alec loved everything about his husband but his screams of pleasure got Alec closer and closer to cumming so he grunted deeply. “Damm babe, I’m close!” Magnus purred as he tightened around his husband’s cock feeling Alec throb inside him which to Magnus felt so good. “Me too Alexanderrr, cum inside meee!!” Maugnus moaned loudly as he felt Alec cum deeply into him and Alec’s hand palms Magnus’ cock letting Magnus cum close behind him, screaming in pleasure.

Panting heavily against Magnus’ neck as he slides out slowly and gently, Magnus moans at the loss of Alec’s cock feeling some of his cum trickle out hole and down legs. Alec groaned at Magnus looking so beautiful and so fucked. “Shall we do round 2 on the beach ~Alexander~?” Magnus purred up at Alec as he hummed in agreement, lifting Magnus up by the ass and walks outside to the shore where the moonlight lit up the ocean in a stunning way. The sand was very soft so Alec slowly sat them down on the sand as Magnus moaned in approval feeling the sand with his legs. 

“Ooh Alexander, I am so glad we went to a private island! Look at what we get to wake up to see!” Magnus said happily as Alec smiled at him, stroking his face affectionately. “To me, it didn’t matter where we went for our honeymoon because all that matters to me is that my beautiful Princess is happy and enjoying every moment.” Alec stated as Magnus blushes cutely and hides in Alec’s neck, Alec chuckles softly and strokes Magnus’ back soothingly as Magnus lifts off his neck. “Why are you the best husband for me??” Magnus says and Alec kisses him passionately.

“I don’t know, you just got lucky.” Alec said grinning as Magnus nibbles his ear to get Alec’s attention and giggles as Alec says ‘Oww’. “My cocky sexy husband.” Magnus states as he kisses him sweetly making him forget about the nibble. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ wasit calmly inhaling his scent happily and Magnus snuggled against his Alexander.

They stayed like that for an hour until they realised they were outside and they both got hard in excitement, Magnus wiggled his hips down on Alec’s cock sexily as Alec let out a growl. “Mmmm, I love that growl baby.” Magnus says with a purr and Alec lets a confused face appear. “You like my growl?” He asks curiously as Magnus drips some precum onto Alec’s cock to answer and Alec let out another low growl. Magnus giggled. “Can I ride my sexy wild stallion?” Alec nodded eagerly as Magnus sat on his husband’s cock slowly purring loudly and Alec grunted happily.

  
  


They are reconnected and Magnus feels confident as he almost lifts all the way up then slams back down hearing their skin slap together earning a purr from Magnus and a grunt from Alec. Alec loved watching Magnus ride his cock because it was so hot watching him lose it sitting on his cock and feeling his walls tighten around him felt so good, Magnus rides Alec fast and hard throwing his head back in deep pleasure.

Alec chuckles breathlessly as he feels sand go between ass crack and he gripped Magnus’ hips tightly holding onto something as he feels pleasure rush through his entire body, Alec grunts lowly as he begins to thrust up into Magnus hard and watches Magnus bounce uncontrollably. Alec loved to see Magnus like this all his makeup smeared on his face and purely enjoying himself on his cock, this was the best day of his life.

“Oooohh shiiiittt ~daddyyyy~ I’m so closeeeee!!!” Magnus screamed as Alec slammed harder and harder into Magnus growling possessively. “Cum Princess, Cum on my cock.” Ale said as Magnus came hard at the demand and Alec grunted as Magnus’ walls tightened around his cock shooting his cum deep inside Magnus growling loudly.

“Omggg Alexanderrrr, that was amazinggg!!!” Magnus panted out as he fell onto Alec’s chest as Alec grinned happily. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, my beautiful husband.” Alec replied with a smile and hugs Magnus closer, Magnus giggled softly into Alec’s neck. “We should go back into the house soon, you must be uncomfortable laying in the sand without a towel!!” Magnus said as Alec smiled. “5 more minutes?” Magnus giggled and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this!


End file.
